Chanbaek Marriage
by Park Yoo Ra
Summary: sequel dari Hunhan Marriage. nah sekarang giliran anaknya. maaf kalau ada salah-salah. baca aja'.'


Author: Park Yoo Ra

Rated: T+

Cast: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kray(?)

Warning:GS, TYPO, BIKIN MUAL, PASARAN (?)

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul**

.

.

"chanyeol.."

"eum.."

"pabbo!." Maki seorang gadis dewasa bertubuh mungil. Baekhyun namanya, seperti yang kita tahu, baekhyun adalah anak dari pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Sekarang dia sudah berusia 20 tahun.

"aigooooo.. kau kenapa sayang?." Kata namja bernama chanyeol yang tadi baekhyun panggil. Chanyeol memang bertanya pada baekhyun, tapi matanya terfokus pada PSP yang ada di tangannya. Baekhyun bangkit dan memukul keras kepala chanyeol dengan buku tebalnya.

"Ya! appo." Chanyeol langsung berhenti bermain PSP dan mengelus-elus sayang kepalanya. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol –sok- kesakitan hanya mendengus. Padahal ia tahu kalau chanyeol tidak akan kesakitan sama sekali. Dia juga tidak akan bertambah idiot. Karna memang sudah idiot.

"baca ini!." Baekhyun melempar amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi memang ingin dia serahkan pada chanyeol, tapi karna chanyeol sibuk sekali dengan pacar kedua-nya baekhyun jadi terabaikan.

.

Mata chanyeol melongo lebar. Lebih lebar dari mata kyungsoo. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Dia langsung menatap baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"ah! Baekhyunnie aku tidak menyangka kau akan hamil secepat ini. Padahal kita baru melakukanya sekali." Kata chanyeol sambil memeluk erat baekhyun. "chanyeol pabbo. Aku hamil dan kita belum menikah! Bagaimana kalau orangtua ku tahu masalah ini? Hikss...pabbo." baekhyun menangis sambil memukul dada chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya senyum-senyum dan mengelus surai baekhyun sayang.

"sst, uljima... tenang saja aku akan menikahimu, kau percaya kan? Aku sudah berjanji padamu, mana mungkin aku megingkarinya.?" Chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelan pelukan chanyeol dan menatap dalam mata chanyeol.

"jeongmal? Kalau begitu kita temui orangtua ku sekarang di china. Bagaimana?." Kata baekhyun mencoba mengetes seberapa berani chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku juga akan mengunjungi eomma dan appa di china. Sekaligus memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini." Kata chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun. Jika ini bukan di kantin kampus, mungkin chanyeol akan melakukan lebih. Tapi sayangnya dia masih tahu malu.

"baiklah. Aku akan pesan tiket pesawat sekarang, dan kita berangkat nanti sore." Kata baekhyun sambil mengambil tas yang ada di meja kantin lalu berjalan melewati chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang.

"baekhyunnie tunggu." Chanyeol berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat kaki baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti menunggu chanyeol. "cepatlah chanyeol, kau lamban sekali." Kata baekhyun mengomel. "sabarlah sedikit, baby mu nanti terguncang kalau kau berjalan secepat itu." Kata chanyeol sambil memegang pinggang baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal dan kemudian kembali berjalan. Dengan chanyeol disampingnya tentu saja.

"chan..." baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua di perjalanan ke arah parkiran mobil.

"ne?." Chanyeol menoleh.

"kau yakin ingin menikahiku? Pernikahan itu bukan main-main." Kata baekhyun tanpa menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun. "apa aku terlihat main-main? Ayolah baekhyun. Kita sudah pacaran sejak SMP, kau masih ragu? Apa aku pernah selingkuh? Aku juga sudah bekerja dan hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan. Kau tidak yakin?." Kata chanyeol sambil menatap kedua mata baekhyun. Air mata baekhyun mengalir begitu saja. Tidak disangka kekasih nya yang selama ini dia anggap orang paling idiot sedunia ternyata bisa bertingkah dewasa dan normal.

"chanyeollll...hiks...aku kira kau...hiks.. aaaaaa chanyeol saranghae." Kata baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh chanyeol. Untung koridor kampus sedang sepi, kalau tidak mereka akan menjadi tontonan.

"kau kira aku kenapa heum? Meninggalkan mu dan baby kita? Aigo baekhyunnie. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Kata chanyeol sambil mengusap surai baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. "ngomong-ngomong ini sudah berusia berapa baek.?" Kata chanyeol sambil memegang perut datar baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang tangan chanyeol yang ada di perutnya. "sekitar 1 bulan." Kata baekhyun.

"ah ternyata aku berbakat membuat anak, buktinya setelah kita melakukan sekali, kau langsung berbadan dua. Apalagi kalau kita melakukannya berkali-kali? Pasti badanmu banyak(?)." kata chanyeol tertawa keras. Suaranya menggema, karna memang koridor sepi. "dasar pabbo, pabbo, pabbo!." Baekhyun memukuli tubuh chanyeol dengan brutal. Idiotnya kambuh lagi. Batin baekhyun.

.

.

.

**China**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sehun-ah, katanya baekhyun ingin kesini sekarang dengan chanyeol." Kata luhan sambil menaruh cangkir berisi teh hijau di hadapan suaminya -sehun.

"tumben sekali mereka, apa mereka ingin meminta di nikahkan.?" Tanya sehun asal, sambil menyeruput teh nya.

"entahlah, sepertinya begitu. Lagipula aku ingin segera menggendong cucu. Dan juga, chanyeol itu dari keluarga baik-baik." Kata luhan sambil membaca majalahnya.

"dan juga dia anak mantan kekasihmu." Kata sehun meledek luhan. luhan menoleh ke arah sehun dan langsung memukul kepala sehun dengan majalah yang sedang di pegangnya.

.

.

.

"ge, kau sudah tahu? Katanya chanyeol ingin kesini bersama baekhyun. Tidak biasanya." Kata seorang yeoja berdimple sambil duduk di hadapan meja kerja suaminya.

"aku yakin, baekhyun pasti sudah hamil. Dasar bocah pervert." Kata seorang namja dingin sambil terus berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"kris ge, kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga pervert? Anak sama saja dengan appanya!." Kata yeoja tersebut sambil keluar dari ruang kerja namja dingin tersebut yang ternyata bernama kris.

"Lay-ah, buatkan aku waffle." Teriak kris dari ruang kerjanya.

"buat saja sendiri! Pervert." Balas lay teriak dari luar.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Baekhyun terlihat terus memegangi ujung jaket chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung baekhyun. Sesekali menarik tali bra baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya saja, chanyeol memang benar-benar pervert.

"chanyeol, sakit bodoh!." Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan chanyeol dari punggung nya.

"aku ingin tubuhmu baek." Bisik chanyeol di kuping baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mendorong wajah chanyeol dan bergidik ngeri. "tidak akan, walaupun kita sudah menikah. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhku saat bayi ini sudah lahir!." Kata baekhyun menjauh dari chanyeol. Chanyeol melotot mendengar pernyataan baekhyun.

"MWO!?." Setelah otak nya terconnect, dia baru bertanya, atau berteriak lebih tepatnya. "park chanyeol, suaramu!." Baekhyun menutup mulut chanyeol dengan tangannya. Setelah chanyeol diam, baekhyun langsung melepas tangannya.

"baek, kau bercanda kan? Mana mungkin? Kau istriku! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus melayaniku setiap malam." Kata chanyeol protes.

"terserah. Kalau begitu tidak usah menikah saja. Aku akan mencari namja baru untuk menikahiku." Kata baekhyun santai sambil mengelus perutnya. Chanyeol tambah melongo, mana mungkin dia melepas baekhyun? Oh itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"ANI! Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku. Aku tidak mau tahu!." Kata chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan mengusap punggung chanyeol. "dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin? Ini anakmu. Masa aku mencari namja lain... hahahahahahaaaaa." Baekhyun tertawa lebar sambil menepuk punggung chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menciumi pucuk kepala baekhyun.

.

Dimohon kepada penumpang pesawat tujuan China agar memasuki pesawat yang sudah tersedia. pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Terimakasih

Suara panggilan tersebut menggema, chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung berjalan ke arah pesawat. Tidak banyak bawaan yang mereka bawa, karna mereka kesana hanya untuk 2 hari.

.

.

.

.

"eommaaaaaa..." baekhyun teriak di depan rumah besar bernuansa tradisional.

CKLEK

"aigoo uri baekhyun sudah sampai... aaah chanyeol, kau semakin tinggi saja. Disana kau memakan bambu ya?." luhan menyambut kedatangan chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan teriakan meriah(?)

"hahaha... eomma kau bisa saja, itu karna aku sering memakan baekhyun. Jadi aku cepat tinggi." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santainya. Chanyeol memang sudah terbiasa memanggil luhan dengan sebutan eomma. Baekhyun pun juga seperti itu kepada appa dan eomma chanyeol. Luhan yang tidak mengerti ucapan chanyeol,-karna luhan tidak pervert. Hanya tertawa dan menyuruh baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk.

.

"jadi ada apa kalian tiba-tiba kesini?." Tanya luhan setelah menghidangkan beberapa kue kering serta jus jeruk.

"eomma tidak akan marah kan?." Tanya chanyeol sedikit gugup. Karna disini bukan hanya ada luhan, tapi ada sehun juga.

"ani.. ada apa? kau ingin menikah dengan baekhyun? AIGO AIGO AIGO. EOMMA SETUJUUUU..." pekik luhan kegirangan, padahal chanyeol belum berbicara. Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah eommanya yang sangat kekanakan. Sehun menarik luhan agar duduk tenang.

"eum.. ne eomma, karna baekhyun sudah... itu eomma... baekhyun hamil." Kata chanyeol menunduk, baekhyun juga ikut menunduk dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Sehun dan luhan melongo.

"HAAH? URI BAEKHYUN HAMIL? ASTAGA YEOBOOOO! AKU AKAN PUNYA CUCU! AH YEOBO AKU BAHAGIAAAAAA~~.." luhan teriak sambil memeluk sehun. Sekarang gantian, baekhyun dan chanyeol yang melongo. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti ini dari luhan. sehun tersenyum.

"baiklah, satu minggu lagi kalian menikah. Chanyeol, kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu kan?." Tanya sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baguslah, karna appa tidak ingin kau keteteran seperti saat eomma dan appa mengurus baekhyun waktu kecil." Jawab sehun sedikit curhat.

Semuanya tertawa, dan mereka terlibat percakapan cukup panjang, sampai jam 8 malam. Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun ke rumah orang tua chanyeol yag hanya berjarak 10KM dari rumah sehun dan luhan.

.

.

.

"eomma...appa... buka pintunya. Aku membawa baekhyun. Kasian dia kedinginan." Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. Terdengar suara lay berteriak 'sebentar'. **Pasti mereka sedang melakukan aktifitas malam. Cih sudah berumur masih saja**. Batin chanyeol

"chanyeol, peluk... dingin." Baekhyun menarik-narik baju chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan memeluk baekhyun.

CLEK

"aaaah yeoppo baekkieeee..." lay langsung menarik baekhyun dari chanyeol setelah dia membuka pintu.

"eommaaa..." baekhyun memeluk lay. Chanyeol hanya mendengus, memang sebenarnya anak mereka siapa?

"ayo masuk, kau pasti kedinginan." Kata lay sambil menarik baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol mengekor dari belakang.

Di ruang tengah terlihat kris sedang duduk santai.

"ay-yo dadd.." chanyeol menepuk pundak kris.

"kurang ajar." Kata kris. Chanyeol hanya tertawa berhasil mengerjai appanya.

Baekhyun, lay, dan chanyeol langsung duduk di sofa. Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama karna mereka akan menginap di rumah sehun dan luhan.

"eomma, appa.. aku ingin menikah dengan baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara enteng.

"pasti baekhyun hamil, dasar bocah pervert!." Kata kris sambil menatap chanyeol tajam. Sementara baekhyun sedang bersandar di bangku dan sibuk berbincang dengan lay. "ya! appa juga pervert. Makanya menurun padaku." Kata chanyeol tidak mau kalah

"hey! Kalian sama-sama pervert tidak usah bertengkar. Kami korban kalian." Kata lay sambil mengelus perut datar baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Sedangkan chanyeol dan kris sekarang sedang beradu tatapan mematikan(?) .

.

"jadi kapan kalian ingin menikah?." Kata lay sambil menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian. "satu minggu lagi eomma, tadi kami sudah berbicara dengan eomma dan appa baekhyun." Kata chanyeol.

"aigo, yasudah. Eomma akan menyuruh orang di korea untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan kalian. Kalian hanya tinggal menikah saja. bagaimana?" tanya lay antusias.

"baiklah, aku juga tak mau membuat baekhyun kelelahan." Kata chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya.

"yasudah, kalian cepat kembali ke rumah sehun dan luhan. jangan biarkan baekhyun kelelahan ne, gendong dia saja chanyeol." Kata lay menasihati.

"nde eomma, aku dan baekhyun pulang dulu. Eomma akan datang kan ke pernikahan kami?." Tanya chanyeol. Lay mengangguk dan mengantar chanyeol sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil chanyeol pun bergegas menuju rumah sehun dan luhan.

Sesampainya disana, chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke kamar. Mereka tidur sekamar, karna memang luhan yang menyuruhnya. Chanyeol sih tidak akan menolak.

.

Baekhyun bangun dan kaget melihat muka chanyeol yang sedang di memeluknya. Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol dan mencium serta melumat bibir chanyeol. Pasalnya, hanya cara ini yang berhasil kalau ingin membangunkan chanyeol.

TARAAA~ benar. Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya dan membalas ciuman baekhyun. Tangannya sudah mulai merambat ke bokong baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung melepas ciumannya dan memukul tangan nakal chanyeol.

"kenapa di lepas baek? Ah. Aku ingin!." Kata chanyeol sebal sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"tidak! Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan mencari namja lain." Kata baekhyun enteng sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sementara chanyeol hanya mengomel sendiri.

.

**Seoul, Hari Pernikahan Chanyeol&Baekhyun**

Baekhyun terlihat cantik memakai gaun tanpa lengan dan memperlihatkan kaki mungilnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sudah menelan saliva sejak tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang menyambut tamu-tamu yang sebagian besar adalah rekan bisnis sehun dan kris. Lay dan luhan terlihat asik bergosip tentang nama anak untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Kris dan sehun terlihat duduk bersama sambil sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang di tertawakan. Lucu sekali dua calon harabeoji itu.

.

.

.

"baekhyun..." chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartemen chanyeol. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen milik chanyeol saja.

"diam chanyeol. Itu geli." Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan chanyeol karna sekarang chanyeol sudah menciumi leher baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya malah melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli, jika boleh jujur juga baekhyun ingin melakukan 'first night' seperti pasangan lainnya.

Dimulai dengan ciuman panas dan akhirnya berakhir dengan desahan yang menggema.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk chanyeol di dapur, kakinya sedikit mengangkang karna semalam chanyeol mengajaknya bermain hingga 9 ronde. Kalau baekhyun tidak meminta berhenti, dia yakin chanyeol tidak akan berhenti. Sementara chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi sambil menyeruput kopi nya.

"baekhyun, maaf ne? Semalam aku tidak bisa mengontrol. Habis tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan." Kata chanyeol polos.

"ini sakit chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah chanyeol.

"maaf ne?." Kata chanyeol sambil memegang tangan baekhyun.

"ne, yasudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kau harus siap untuk menjadi pembantuku selama aku hamil." Kata baekhyun santai sambil menyantap sarapannya. Raut wajah chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi buruk saat mendengar kalau ia akan menjadi pembantu baekhyun. Hari-harinya pasti akan sangat menyeramkan... hehehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHA MAAF YANG BIASNYA DINISTAIN aku buat fic ini spesial untuk ByunnaPark karna dia minta sequelnya chanbakek. Yasudah mumpung ada ide jadi aku bikin^^

Maaf ne kalau jelek. Maklum masih amatiran. Huehehe... sekian ceramah dari saya. Tetep review ne? /tebar nc-an chanbaek/


End file.
